


Happy Father's Day

by haroldshumjr



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Glorious smut, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Student/teacher relationship, it's just filthy smut, maybe some undertones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before you knew it, you were down on your knees, his cock inches from your face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little late father's day contribution to the world. I was like thinking and I'm like why not add some good ol daddy kink into the world am I right? And imagine Sebastian Stan as your drama teacher and y'all have some nice sex in the classroom. This is just smut with no plot really. This is the worst note I've ever written. Okay I'll just let you guys read it and tell me what you think! As usual, all mistakes are mine and I barely read it over. Sorry!

“Daddy, please,” you moaned out loud. You know you deserved this for teasing this morning when you walked into his class with a short skirt and no underwear. You regret it now when you’re aching for his cock and forced to sit frozen on his desk. The very desk you saw him teach from every week. You saw him stroke his cock in front of you, your breathing hitched. You ached for that cock to be inside you, pounding repeatedly into you. His eyes flashed up at yours when he heard your voice, a smirk spread across his face. And he knew. He knew the images that were being conjured in your head at the moment.

He stopped and walked over to you, his cock hard between his legs. He slid a finger up your slit as he whispered to you. "I could almost smell your sweet fucking cunt, taste your wetness in my mouth and feel those soft, soaking wet lips against mine.” He emphasized his point by licking a strip along your jawline. You shivered as a soft whimper made its way through your lips. You looked nervously at him, worried that the noise might motivate him to tease you even further.

Before you knew it, you were down on your knees, his cock inches from your face. You looked up at him to see that his jaw was clenched and his glare was hard. “Suck,” he ordered. You leaned forward, wanting to please him before her pushed you back. You blinked up at him before making a soft “oh” sound. You licked your lips nervously before you spoke again. “Thank you, daddy,” you replied meekly. His features softened slightly before he nodded at you for you to proceed. You leaned forward and took his length in your mouth, inch by inch. You felt his hand fist into your hair and at that moment you felt a rush of affection for him.

You heard him moan softly when the tip of his cock his the back of your throat. You sucked harder, spurred by his pleasure. You didn’t have to think about anything else but the way he tasted and felt on your tongue, and whether or not he’d come in your mouth, and how you’d swallow every drop if he did. You loved the taste of him on your tongue. You needed it now.  Braving yourself, you reached up for the part of his cock you couldn’t fit into your mouth and stoked it gently. You looked up and saw him toss his head back as he moaned your name softly.

“Yes, baby. Just like that,” he murmured. You moaned softly, the vibrations not helping his arousal very much. He thrust in your mouth, causing you to choke. He growled and pulled you up till you were standing. You knew that you’d angered him further by choking. You hated how his anger was just making you more aroused. He removed your cardigan, tossing it aside. His hands roamed down your torso before he repeated his earlier motions. You gasped when his cold fingers made contact with your sensitive clit. “Oh? You like that? You want to come don’t you?” He hissed out. Without a warning, he plunged two fingers into your soaking cunt, causing you to moan his name. He smirked, satisfied with your reaction. His thumb traced your lip before he pressed it against your clit. You bit your lip to prevent another moan from escaping your lips.

You resisted the urge to rock back against his hand as he curled his fingers in you. Your knees were growing weak as you felt your orgasm approaching. You were throbbing and soaking, your breaths now shorter and more labored. “Sebastian, I’m coming,” you whispered as you shut your eyes. Just as you said that, he pulled his fingers out of you and spun you around so that you were facing. You blinked up at him, surprised and disappointed by the empty feeling.

He smiled down at you and tapped your lips. You hesitated before opening your mouth. He put his fingers in your mouth, prompting you to lick your arousal off his fingers. He deftly wrapped your leg around his waist, his erection nudging against your opening. You resisted the urge to buck your hips against his. You already made him angry enough. His eyes never leaving yours, he slammed into you, enjoying the look of pleasure on your face as he entered you. You moaned around his fingers softly, resisting the urge to bite down on them. He took his fingers out as he pulled out of you with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian leaned it and planted a kiss on your lips, his hands trailing down your arm before he gathered your wrists behind you. He pulled back and smiled at you before running his nose along your jawline. “You’ve been such a good girl. Let me hear you _prețios_.”

He slammed into your once more, making you moan loudly as you clenched your fist. You wanted to claw down his back, his body pressed against yours. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair as he thrust into you over and over again. You were reduced to unintelligible moans as he whispered praises to you, his hot breath on your skin, making you shiver.

“I need you harder,” you whined, your hips meeting his thrusts.

“Patience, darling girl,” he mumbled before releasing your wrists.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulder as he pulled your hips closer. One of his hands cradled your face gently his lips travelling down your neck. Your breaths were turning into pants. One of your hands rest on his neck, your hair teasing his hair. A second passed before he bit down on your neck, making you moan loudly.

He pulled away quickly and began thrusting into you slowly at first, both his hands positioned on your hips. Your back arched. You craved for more. _So_ much more. You grabbed onto his shoulder, urging him to thrust harder.

His grip on your waist tightened so hard, you were convinced that it would bruise. You know that in the morning you would be looking in the mirror, looking at the skin that turned a dark purple and thinking about this moment. He was moaning your name, his eyes closed. You gasped loudly when he hit that spot inside of you. He laughed softly before his thrusts grew more savage and you knew your orgasm was going to come very soon.

“Daddy, I’m going to come. Please let me come,” you begged, your hands travelling down his back as you held each other close.

“Come with me baby,” he whispered, his breath loud in your ear.

The both of you are just a few thrusts from your orgasm, mumbling incoherently. With a loud gasp, you came, whispering his name over and over again. He groaned as he felt you clenching around, as the both of you clawed at each other’s skin, slick with sweat.

You shivered when you felt him spill inside of you, your own moan escaping you. The both of you were breathing heavily as he stilled. He lifted your gaze by your chin, smiling sheepishly at you. You smiled back at him happily, eyeing his full lips. He chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss against your lips.

“We’re a mess,” you complained when he pulled away.

“It’s your fault for teasing me in class,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well I had to give a special father’s day present for my daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *nudge* Some kudos and comments might be nice. justsaying.


End file.
